The World isn't Always Black and White
by AngelicGU4RI4N
Summary: What would happen if Kaito was thrown in jail, and Shinichi was the one who put him there?
1. Confession, Heartbreak, and Jail

As Kaitou's feet touched down on the balcony, his hang-glider collapsed in and he paced inside the building. A spot light flashed behind him, illuminating the dark vacant room he now stood in, but with one swift movement, he was out of sight and hidden. The spot light roamed around for a few more seconds, before deeming the room empty and then moved on to scout out other possible places Kid might have fled too. Once he was sure the coast was clear, Kid slid down from off of the steel beam he had been perching on, and dusted off his white cape.

"You really are predictable." A cocky voice spoke up, which rang out because of the metal walls. Kid whirled around in surprise at the all too familiar voice, although he hadn't heard it in a while.

"Ahh… was I really that obvious?" Kid quickly covered up his surprise with a smirk, and paced in front of his favorite detective.

Stepping out of the shadows, Shinichi walked silently, with an air of triumph, to stand in front of his rival. Kid kept his smile in place, but he was ever vigilant, waiting for any surprises his detective threw at him. It wasn't until Shinichi's step faltered a little that Kaitou's mind drifted from wariness to concern.

"Meitantei-san? Are you okay?" Shinichi eyed the other, as if trying to grasp the others concern, and then he realized, he might have let slip how unstable his body currently was. The antidote Sherry had given him was only a prototype and wouldn't last long, but she said it was the first real progress she had had in a while and she wanted to test its affects. He had been fine a few hours earlier, but now the effects were wearing off, and he was feeling lightheaded and sick.

"I'm fine…but worry about yourself" Shinichi said a little more forcefully than he meant too. His breath had hitched, making his sentence sound like a snide comment. He noted that Kid flinched a little at the response, but made no more attempts to press the question. Squaring his shoulders, Kid regained his composure, and smirked down at his rival.

"You're a little late detective-san~"

"What… do you mean?" Shinichi again asked with a little more emphasis than he had intended. He was trying his best not to let the quivering in his voice be heard, so he was sounding more impolite than normal by trying to force his voice to hold steady. This time, Kid's smile vanished. He had caught on to the unusual tone.

"Kudo-san… I am only going to ask one more time… what is wrong?" Shinichi flinched as Kaitou took a step towards him. _'I forgot… Kaitou hasn't seen me transform before, so he must think something is really wrong. Heh… he really does care…'_ Shinichi thought sarcastically. _'Since when do criminals worry about their adversaries anyways?' _

"I don't like repeating myself… besides, it is none of your concern…" Kaitou's expression turned sour at his remark, and was at his side in a flash. Before Shinichi even had time to react, he was sprayed in the face by what he knew to be sleeping gas, and his world went all black.

(Next segment)

As the fog in his brain cleared, Shinichi sat up slowly as a pounding headache made its self-known.

Squinting passed his eyes; he was able to make out his living room. Surprised, Shinichi stood up in a hurry but his body went limp and he sank back down into his couch.

"Ugh…" Massaging his temple, Shinichi let his body relax back into his couch, until the sound of a clink was heard coming from his kitchen. Fear made his body almost teleport to the entry way leading into the kitchen. Once he had a clear view inside, he froze in absolute shock and almost went limp again. In his kitchen making soup was none other than Kaitou Kid, except he wasn't clad in his usual white uniform; instead he was wearing casual clothing with no face mask.

"Good morning, Meitantei-san!" Kaitou almost sung his greeting. Shinichi was dumb-founded, why in the world would Kaitou show his face to the very person trying to through his ass in jail?

"Is this some kind of a sick joke?" Shinichi asked unimpressed. "Or am I just dreaming?"

"Neither I'm afraid." Kid turned his full body to face Shinichi and he couldn't stop himself from gapping, Kaitou Kid looked almost identically to himself. Quickly covering up his surprise, he reminded himself that he had known that Kid would look a little like him, but the resemblance was uncanning.

"Well I wish I was."

"Ahh Meitantei-san~ you wound me…"

"Like I care…" Shinichi muttered under his breath, but the comment didn't go unnoticed, rather, his reply seemed to only amuse the thief even more. Trying his best to ignore the other, Shinichi set about his kitchen making himself coffee for the morning. Realizing his detective wasn't paying him any mind, Kaitou set back to work preparing the soup.

As Shinichi had downed his first cup of coffee and was in the process of pouring himself another, his mind drifted back to the other night, Shinichi froze in horror. A sudden smashing of glass cause Kid to jump and then flip around with apprehension, only to find that Shinichi's coffee mug had shattered on the ground.

"Shinichi?" The phantom thief asked with strained worry. Kudou noticed the use of his first name, but he was still in a fit of shock to worry too much about it.

"Y…you…you gassed me!? Home… how…what… you brought me home?" Shinichi all but blurted out in a flurry of stuttering and rushed words. Kid paused for a second to recap what he had just seen and heard, before chuckling in relief and humor.

"Did that really just sink in?" Kaitou asked amused, but Shinichi sent him a death glare, daring him to make light of the situation.

"Why would you gas me and then bring me home?" Kudou snapped. He wasn't in the mood for games. He wanted a straight answer and he wanted it now. Sighing, Kaitou Kid's smile vanished and his eyes grew serious. Shinichi gulped with apprehension. He wasn't used to the change in attitude and he wasn't sure what would accompany it.

"I was worried." _'Huh?'_ Shinichi thought silently to himself. _'Worried? Why should he care?'_ "And since you seemed to be a little unsteady, but you wouldn't tell me the reason why, I acted on impulse."

"Mind your own business. I don't see how my wellbeing is any of your concern!" Kudou flared up.

Kid's eyes turned dark at his remark. "That attitude of yours really pisses me off…" Prowling forward, Shinichi tensed at the movement and backed away, but Kid only strode forward and shoved him into the wall, before he pinned his arms down. Shinichi tried his best to wiggle loose, but Kaitou proved to be a lot stronger than he appeared. _'Or it could be because of the antidote, which is making me a lot weaker than normally, and if that's the case… then I might just be at the mercy of this damn thief.' _

"Do you know that I hold a lot of respect for you?" Kaitou asked out of the blue. Kudou ceased his struggling, as his mind tried to picture where this conversation was going and what it had to do with anything.

"I have noticed that you do tend to enjoy the challenges I bring, but that's irrelevant to the here and now."

"My respect has to turned to admiration, and my admiration has turned down a sinful road I'm not sure I can escape from…" _'What the hell… Now I'm more confused than usual.'_ "When I saw you looking ill, it was only natural for me to be concerned. Despite our differences, I still care deeply for you, more so than I should, and it's because of my respect for you that I want to make sure you don't have any problems that could…"

"That could what? Kill me?" Kid flinched at his comment but kept his poker face in-check.

"Shinichi… I don't want anything bad to happen to you…" This time it was Kudou's turn to flinch. He was unaccustomed to the thief using his first name so familiarly.

"Why?" Shinichi asked quietly.

"Because… I think I… like you…" Kaitou broke out slowly, and his words muffled at the end, but otherwise understandable. Shinichi stiffened as Kid's words sunk in. The thief liked him?

"You li… like me?" Kudou reiterated out loud to himself. Kid turned his head away, to avoid looking at the other to let his nerves mellow down, once he was sure he had his baring's again, he focused his full attention of the detective still trapped between him and the wall.

"What kind of like are we talking here?" Shinichi asked, once he really pondered the question.

'_Like can mean a lot of things.' _

"Like this…" Without giving the other a second to stop him, Kaitou leaned forward and crushed their lips together. Uncertainty, shock, and anticipation all seemed to drop like a bomb, and Shinichi's coherent mind shattered. Leaning forward, Shinichi pushed back into the others lips and his hands shakily gripped the back of the Kid's shirt. Relief washed over the thief for not being pushed away, and he broke the kiss to allow the other a moment to catch his breath. When he took a step back to give the other some breathing space, Shinichi's hands momentarily tightened, before they released just as quickly. Embarrassed, and confused, Shinichi pushing passed Kid and made a bolt for the stairs, leaving a befuddled thief behind.

Locking his bedroom door, Kudou paced around his room.

"What the hell was wrong with me? Why would I just stand there and…?" As the memory of the others soft lips against his own invaded his mind, his face exploded into a red flame. Looking for anything to distract himself, his eyes zoned in on his soccer ball. Rushing to pick it up, he started bouncing it with his feet to help clear his thoughts. _'Ugh… I'm such an idiot.'_ Out of frustration, Kudou kicked the ball a little too hard and hit the ceiling light, causing it to shatter and fall to the ground. _'Well that's going to have to be replaced.' _Growling with annoyance at his own stupidity, Kudou ran his hands through his hair, and mentally slapped himself.

"I can't keep myself locked in here forever; I'm going to do have to do something eventually." Dropping the ball, Kudou make a grab for his cell and called up the inspector.

"Oh Kudou-kun! What can I do for you?" The inspector asked with eagerness.

"Sorry to disturb you inspector… but can you send a police car over?"

"What was that?" The inspector asked surprised, wondering if he had heard the other wrong.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but… Kaitou Kid is in my house…" The line went dead for a second, and Kudou pulled it away from his ear to check to make sure the call was still connected, until he heard the other bellow, "He's WHAT!" Kudou was very grateful he had chosen to move the receiver away from his ear when he had.

"Shhh…" Shinichi hissed out, "He might hear you."

"You're not pulling my leg, are you?" The inspector asked hesitantly.

"Oh course not! Have I ever prank called you before?"

"I know, I know, but that just doesn't sound believable."

"I would have a hard time believing it myself. So about the police car…?"

"Already done. I sent it as soon as you asked, despite my skepticism."

"Thank you!"

"Oh and Kudou… this might sound a little weird, but… has he done anything to you?"

"Other than breaking into my house… then no." Shinichi lied. The last thing he wanted was for the police force or even worse, the media to know that apparently, the Kaitou Kid had a crush on him… or maybe even more than just a crush…

(Next segment)

When the sound of his door being forcible bashed open, Kudou daringly slipped out of his room and glanced downstairs. The first thing he noticed was Takagi-keiji and Satou-keiji standing at the base of the stairs, and then to his utter disbelief, his eyes centered on Kid who was being cuffed by Shiratori-keiji, and was willing leaving with the police officers. As Kid was lead outside, he glanced back once more at Shinichi, and they locked eyes before the thief was fully herded into the car.

"Ahhh Shinichi!" Satou-keiji greeted him, once she realized he was present.

"If you don't mind me asking, but are you really sure that was Kaito?" Takagi-keiji asked with doubt.

"Yes…" Shinichi replied solemnly, before he slipped back into his room. At his strange behavior, the two officers stared after him in confusion, and then looked at each for confirmation that the other had seen his reaction, before shrugging it off.

"For a teenager, that boy sure seems to have a lot of problems." Satou thought out loud. Takagi nodded his agreement and they both exited the Kudou manor.

**Characters:**

Shinichi Kudou – Conan Edogawa

Kaitou Kid – Kuroba Kaito

Professor Hiroshi Agasa

Juzo Meguire – keibu

Ninzaburo Shiratori

Haibara Ai – Sherry

Toyoma Kazuha

Wataru Takagi

Sonoko Suzuki

Miwako Sauto

Mouri Kogoro

Isshin Chiba

Hattori Heiji

Mouri Ran


	2. Fake Kaitou Kid?

The look Kaito cast him just as he was taken away by the police force was driving Shinichi insane. He had looked hurt and betrayed. Kudou had broken their unspoken but agreed upon rules to the game of hunter and hunted and he felt like he had just ruined any sense of respect the thief had held for him.

"Kaitou Kid's a thief, a criminal, and yet why…? Why do I feel so guilty for turning him in? Ahhh damnit…" Ruffling his hair in frustration, Shinichi stormed out of his room, slammed his door shut behind him, and made a beeline for his laptop. Opening up the Google webpage, he set to work researching magic for beginners.

* * *

(next segment)

"I'm only going to ask you one more time Kuroba-kun, why and when did you turn into a jewel thief? I've known you since you were a child, and raised you alongside my daughter. What compelled you to turn away from your youthful life to become a crook? Do you enjoy being a wanted criminal? Was this all just fun and games to you? Or did you just enjoy making a fool out of me, out of all the taskforce?"

Kaito turned his head away from Nakamori and stared out the window with a blank expression. Turmoil was ragging within, but his father had taught him to keep a poker face at all times. Forcing a grin through his tight features, he caught the police chief's eye to see that he was mildly disturbed by his expression. His expression on the outside might have seemed smug, but with a keen eye and further inspection one would find that in truth, his eyes were empty. He had thought or at least hoped his tantei-kun wouldn't betray him to the police, instead he was carried off and thrown behind bars. It had been three days since then but he had refused to speak with anyone. Aoko and Hakuba had shown up the day before, but not much was said. Hakuba had done most of the talking, which consisted of arrogance and gloating, while Aoko stood silently off to the side. Kaito made no attempts to respond to any of Hakuba's comments and he couldn't or wouldn't even look at his childhood friend, afraid of what he might see. It wasn't until Aoko ran out crying that Hakuba finally stopped nagging to go chase after her.

"Kaito, are you even listening?" Nakamori snapped with frustration. Sighing, Kaito turned away from the window and looked forward, his eyes momentarily drifted over to Nakamori but then movement outside his interrogation room caught his eye. His full attention focused on the entry way and he watched with anticipation as the door handle lowered, before the door swung open. Standing in the door way was none other than Shinichi and… his mother!

"Good evening Chikage-san!" Nakamori greeted her warmly.

"Good evening Ginzo-san. I don't suppose you could spare us a moment…?"

Taken-a-back, Nakamori hastily shuffled his men out of the room and was about to do the same to Shinichi until Chikage stopped him.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would also like Kudou-kun to stay with me." Surprised, Nakamori paused for a brief second in the door way, before he proceeded to exit the room. A tense silence fell over the three as they sat there quietly, unsure of where to start.

"You know, when the police first called me in, I was worried you might have gotten hurt. I'm relieved to find you unscathed and perfectly healthy; I don't know what I would do without you." Kaito rubbed his arm nervously, while Shinichi only glanced up briefly, before he dropped his gaze again.

"You're not mad?" Kaito asked hesitantly.

Chikage shook her head, "I've actually always known…about you, and your father." For a split second, Kaito's poker face cracked slightly to show his surprise, but he quickly covered it back up.

"You mean you knew, but you didn't say anything, why?" Shinichi asked incredulously.

"Because I trusted my boy to look after himself, besides, he's my husband's son after all." Chikage smiled warmly at her son, who returned a small smile of his own.

"Did dad know? I mean about you knowing his identity?"

"Of course, I might not be a detective, but it doesn't take a detective to know something's up when your husband disappears every time a kid heist is revealed. He actually seemed surprised that I figured it out, like he thought I was oblivious or something."

"Were you okay with it? I mean, to find out that your husband goes around stealing gems in the middle of the night?" Shinichi asked, leaning a little out of his seat.

"Well I was a little upset at first, but I loved that man to darn much to pay that a second thought. If he was going around hurting people and stealing out of greed, then that's an entirely different story, but I could tell that his thievery had to do with something important, and he always returned what he stole… unless it was our anniversary, hehe."

The rest of the evening passed by pretty quickly, although, it had been a little awkward to be around Kaitou Kid; despite that, he had rather enjoyed their conversation. Once or twice he caught the police chief spying in on them and Nakamori both times was to say the lease a little surprised to find the group smiling and fully engaged in conversation. Shinichi could tell that Nakamori-san had been expecting drama. When 8 p.m. rolled in, Shinichi politely excused himself from the police station and made his way home, but before that, he called up the professor to ask for a favor.

* * *

(next segment)

Morning light filtered in through the small window in Kaito's cell, alerting him of morning. Stretching, Kaito rolled off his bed to find that breakfast had already been brought. He wasn't sure why, but he felt unnaturally giddy this morning. His situation hadn't changed, and his bed was still just as uncomfortable as the other nights, so maybe it was because of his conversation he had had with his detective-san and his mother the day before. Well whatever the reason, he was back to his carefree and cheerful self.

"What are you so happy about?" A voice called out from down the hall. Grabbing the roll of bread from off his plate, Kaito walked over to the front of his cell and peered down the corridor to see a guard approaching him. Instinctively, Kaito backed away from the bars to keep himself out of arms reach of the guard, in case the man tried to pull something. Smirking, the guard strode forward more confidently, which Kaito was certain it was because the man had thought that his backing away signaled that he was somehow intimidated. _'Yea right!'_

"To think that KID is locked away in my prison, and to make matters more interesting, you are nothing more than a child. I can't believe the police were having such a hard time catching your ass. Is the taskforce really that butter-fingered?"

Kaito mentally twitched with anger at the insults but he remained silent and tried his best to ignore the man. He wasn't about to let some depressed security guard drag him down to his level. Even if the guard became annoyed, or even mad, it's not like he could do anything, unless he wanted to lose his job; and besides, he could easily avoid him, even in the tight confinement of his cell. Instead, he just focused on his food, picking out whatever he did and didn't like.

Once the guard caught on to the fact that he was being ignored, he turned away grumbling, but not without banging Kaito's cell bars for good measure. 'How immature…' Kaito relaxed a little, but he was well aware that he was still being watched. Some of the men in different cells didn't pay him half a mind, but others watched on with interest, wondering if he was going to make a big break. Kaito knew he could easily escape, but what then? He didn't want to live the rest of his life on the run.

"Ladies and Gentleman~" A loud voice boomed from somewhere outside the prison walls. Disbelief and astonishment had Kaito on his feet and peering out his small window in a flash. It was a little difficult to see out, even when he was on his tiptoes. His eyes darted from side to side in hopes of finding the source of the commotion. Bingo! It was hard to make out at first, but soon his eyes locked onto their target. In the skies soaring by a hang-glider, was a figure all clad in white, drifting lower and lower to his location. Shuffling and banging from behind caused Kaito to pry his eyes from off his doppelganger to see that the police task-force were heading directly for him. _'They must be just as confused as I am.' _They didn't spare any time in yanking him out and dragging him to the front entrance, with guards watching him suspiciously. Once he was outside, he was brought to a halt in front of Meguire-keibu and Nakamori-san, who were watching the white figure drop towards them. They only glanced at him temporarily before they looked on again. Dropping down, the fake Kid landed on the prison roof and stared down at the unsuspecting officers, who were too dumbfounded to move or speak.

"What's this I hear?" The supposed Phantom Thief asked, impersonating the real Kaitou Kid to a T.

"I heard that I was supposedly caught and thrown into prison, and yet here I am. Did you men really believe you could catch me that easily?" Kaito could only stare on in bewilderment. The person in front of him was wearing his get-up and fit his body size and role perfectly. _'Who is this guy? Do I know him? Or maybe…Shinichi? No, that can't be, he's the one who got me thrown in jail in the first place.'_ The entire police taskforce stared on in stunned silence. Occasionally, the group would turn to stare at him, to Kaitou kid, and then back again.

"You can't be Kaitou Kid, we already caught the real one right here." Nakamori gestured to Kuroba Kaito, while Meguire-Keibu rested his hand on Kaito's shoulder. For a split second, he noticed the impersonator glance at him with a sad look and something else mixed in that he couldn't quite read, and then the other quickly looked away. It was then that Kaito understood that the person in front of him really was Kudou Shinichi, but the question was, why was he doing this?

In response to Nakamori-san's question, the fake KID smirked down with his signature smile before snapping his fingers, immediately, a couple of colorful smoke bombs went off and confetti rained down. Once the smoke cleared, KID was nowhere in sight and all the officers present had neon colored hair.

"Sir? I believe that was the real Kaitou Kid." One of the officers finally spoke up after a spell-binding minute. As if a switch had been flipped, the taskforce jumped into action. Nakamori set to work barking out orders before he paused, remembering Kuroba-kun.

"Kuroba-kun, I'm sorry for suspecting you… but I seriously thought…"

"It's all good Nakamori-san, no harm done. And besides, at least now I know what prisons like." At the mention of prison, Nakamori flinched, but he nodded his head stiffly and jumped back into the throng of panicking officers to get them organized.

'Would you like a ride back home?" Meguire-keibu asked politely.

"Nah! I need to go pay an old friend a visit first, but if you would… could you call my mom and let her know everything's settled down and that I'm going to be taking a detour home."

"Sure thing." The director agreed gladly.

* * *

(next segment)

Losing the task force had proved to be harder than expected. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he guessed it had something to do with the officers wanting to redeem themselves, since they thought they had accused and arrested the wrong person. He felt guilty for tricking the very police he often worked with, but his self-conscious kept nagging at him to set things right. When he awoke to find Kid in his house and learned that he had gassed him, he was upset at first, but when Kaitou had confessed his feelings, he had freaked, but he shouldn't have let his stubbornness get in the way of at least hearing Kaitou out. He knew that Kid had only taken him home out of worry, but he had felt overwhelmed with the sudden turn of events. If Kaitou ended up hating him, he knew he had no one else to blame but himself; and deep down, he was starting to believe that that might be for the best. Exhausted, Shinichi trudged into his house and quickly changed into his PJ's, before he passed out onto his bed.


	3. Surprise Visit!

The sound of swift movement drew Shinichi out his slumber, but he was too tired to open his eyes. It wasn't until something warm and smooth brushed against his face, that he was really pulled out of his dream land, but he didn't even so much as twitch. The feeling on his cheek eventually vanished and Kudou tried his best to drift off again but this time he felt the bed sink in a little to his left, and then something soft brushed along his lips. A sudden thought of the black organization had him sitting up in a hurry, only to smack heads with someone, who grunted and fell to the floor.

"Kaitou!" Shinichi yelped in surprise. The thief made no hesitation to pull himself off of the floor and onto Shinichi's bed. Prowling forward, Kaito gently pushed Shinichi back into the covers and crouched on top of him. Shinichi shrunk in size, feeling cornered. He wasn't sure if Kaito was mad or not, and his expression wasn't giving anything away.

Stretching out a hand, Kaito gently caressed the detective's cheek, making the other flinched with uncertainty. Once he was sure the detective wasn't going to make any attempts to flee, he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to the others.

Shinichi stiffened under the contact. _'I thought Kaito would be mad….. And… wait… hang on a second… Is he….'_ Shinichi's face flared up to a deep red, and he turned his head away, breaking the kiss. Kaito's breath hitched with the reaction.

"Can I ask you why?" Kaito finally asked.

"Huh?" Shinichi turned to look back up at the thief, but his face turned even redder when they made eye contact, so he looked away, but the blush didn't go unnoticed.

"I know that was you earlier disguised as Kaitou Kid, so my question was, why did you help bail me out of jail?"

"I don't know…"

"Shinichi…"

"I… I guess you could say that I wanted to set things right. I shouldn't have just turned you over to the police; you were only there out of worry for my wellbeing. I guess I just panicked..." Shinichi was looking everywhere but at Kaitou, however he did glance up to see that Kaitou was smiling.

Satisfied with the explanation, Kaito leaned down, and nipped at the others ear.

"Ouch, hey!" Shinichi made a grab for his ear to cover it, but Kaitou stopped him by pinning his arms and legs down.

"Punishment…" Was all Kaito explained, before he used one of his hands to turn the detectives head towards him, and then crushed their lips together. Kaito ran his tongue down the others bottom lip, asking permission for entry, but when none was given, Kaito slid his hand under the others shirt and thumbed his nipples. Shinichi gasped under the touch, which Kaito took full advantage of his reaction too slid his tongue past the others well-guarded lips. Kaito took his time exploring the others hot cavern, but when his tongue brushed alongside Shinichi's, he was rewarded a soft moan. When the need for air made itself known, Kaito pulled away.

"I thought you would be mad…" Shinichi panted out.

"Mad? I suppose I was disappointed at first, but not mad."

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled quietly.

"All is forgiven my little detective~" Kaito teased. Shinichi frowned at the nickname but made no comment. "Any more questions before I continue?" Kaito asked seductively. Shinichi shook his head and tried to suppress his blush. To make up for lost minutes, Kaito wasted no time in leaning forward and kissing his detective senseless. After Shinichi was in need of air again, Kaito changed targets and sucked down on the others neck, to leave his mark on his "mate", so that people would know that the detective was taken.

"Hey! Kaito stop! If someone sees me with a hickey, it'll bring up all kinds of problems!" Shinichi tugged at the back of Kaitou's shirt in an attempt to pull him off, or dissuade him, but he only clamped down harder, determination increasing ten-fold. Giving up, Shinichi breathed out a sigh of resentment. _'Punishment huh…?'_ Letting up, Kaito observed his mastery work with satisfaction.

"All mine~" Kaito purred happily. Shinichi's face flushed with embarrassment and he ducked his head down.

"Idiot..." Shinichi muttered half-heartedly. Kaito grinned and cupped the detectives face to pull him in for another passionate kiss. In response, Shinichi hesitantly wove his arms around the thief's shoulders and knotted his fingers through the other's messy hair. Kaito savored the others soft lips as they moved against his own, and he shivered as Kudou gently nibbled his lower lip.

Temporarily withdrawing, Kaito perched over his detective, fully absorbing in the others appearance. Shinichi lay silently under him, sprawled out, looking ravished, and breathing in ragged breaths. Licking his lips, Kaito adjusted his position and leaned down to gently nuzzle the nap of the others neck, and then trailed his lips up to Shinichi's ear, creating a strong current of shivers which danced along his spine.  
"Has anyone ever told you are that you are absolutely gorgeous?" Kaito whispered quietly into Kudou's ear.

"Of course not!' Shinichi replied skeptically.

"You're not only gorgeous, but you're also stunning, brilliant, and mesmerizing!"  
"What's with all the compliments? If you're hoping flattery with win me over, than think again…"

"I'm only stating facts… and besides, I've already won you over!" Kaito added with a matter of fact tone.

"What makes you so sure?" He tried to sound incredulous but his blush was very visible and wasn't cooperating. Kaito laughed at his reaction, and scooped him up into a hug. Shinichi tensed at the unfamiliar gestured, but when the thief made no more movements, he relaxed slightly.

"Um… Kaitou…" He asked hesitantly.

"I've never been more overjoyed as I am right now…" Kaito hugged the detective closer, wishing he could transfer his feelings over to the other, to feel what he was feeling right at this moment.

"Huh…"

"Shinichi… thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything... for being born, for seeking me out at heists, for your challenges, and even your heroic rescue…" Kudou's heart pounded loudly and he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling lightheaded. This wasn't like the thief at all…

"Shinichi, will you date me?" Kaito asked suddenly, catching the other off guard.

"Wait what?" Shinichi went limp with shock, but Kaito held firm, keeping him upright. Pulling back a little, Kaito stared into the others eyes, which reflected how serious Kaitou Kid was being.

"I love you detective and I want and hope that you'll be able to return my feelings."

"I… I don't know…" He admitted feeling guilty. Could he grow to have the same affections as the thief had? A sudden thought of Ran made Shinichi tense. He remembered that the antidote was supposed to wear off shortly and then Conan was supposed to come home after a surprise visit from his parents. "Damn…"

"What?" Kaito asked bewildered at the sudden change in attitude.

"I'm supposed to call Ran to let her know that Conan will be coming back." Kaito flinched when he mentioned Ran but he tried to mask it behind his poker face, only it didn't go unnoticed. Shinichi felt guilty for bringing Ran up, but he didn't want to lie to his rival. And at the mention of Conan, a small smile fell back onto the thief's face.

"Conan…" Kaito reiterated with a soft tone of understanding. "I will take my leave then meitantei-san." With a poof of smoke, the thief was gone. Sighing, Shinichi made a trip to his medicine cabinet to find some pain killers, and a glass of water, hoping it would dull the pain of transforming just a little.

As he downed the pills, a sudden thought came to him…. He never got the chance to ask what Kaitou Kid's real name was…


End file.
